


Midnight Memories

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a horny drunk. Ron and Draco have to hide and end up learning a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Memories

He raised his hand and knocked on the familiar white door and waited to be let in. He no longer blinked in surprise when the door was pulled open by the blonde prat, dressed impeccably, as usual, in khaki trousers and a hunter green silk dress shirt. The blonde dragged his eyes over him in a familiar slow perusal of his body that ended in a half sneer as if to say "well?" He pushed through the door and pressed the bag he was holding at the man. The blonde closed the door before reaching into the bag and pulling out the bottle. He read the label and snorted.

"Not too shabby, Weasley."

He pulled his jacket off and hung it on the hook by the door meant for that purpose. "Suck it, Ferret. It's not for you."

"Was that Ron?" He looked up at the sound of his best mate's voice to see the black haired man enter the large living room. He beamed at the red-head, "Ronnie," and crossed the room to pull him into a tight hug.

He wrapped his arms around the man he had known since he was eleven. "Hey, Harry. How you doing, Mate?"

The green-eyed man smiled down at him. "I'm good, Ron. How about you?"

And there it was. The whole reason for this little "dinner party." He smiled reassuringly at the unspoken question in his friend's eyes. "Nah. I'm good, Mate. Really."

Harry didn't look like he believed him but let it go any way. But the reality was, he _was_ okay. Yes, his ex-girlfriend, ex-fiance was getting married in a week but they had broken up over a year ago and just because he hadn't dated since then didn't mean he was still pining for her. Because, the fact was, and he hadn't even told Harry, he hadn't been _in love_ with Hermione for years. Going from being high school sweethearts to getting engaged had just seemed like the next logical step. So they'd done it. But that was all they had done. They hadn't moved in together, hadn't announced a date, hadn't even _talked_ about the wedding. She was concentrating on law school, they'd told his mother. He wanted to see if his college football led anywhere, he needed to be able to provide for her, they'd told her father.

Then, one night she'd come over for diner as usual and half way through the main course she'd tossed her napkin on the table.

"I can't do it, Ron. I just can't do it anymore." He had just sat there, wondering if he'd missed something. Was she struggling in school? Sometimes she would come across a tough course and get frustrated. "I don't love you, Ron." She waved a hand as if to erase the declaration. "No. That's not right. I do love you. You are one of my best friends. But I'm not _in love_ with you anymore, Ron."

"You want to break up?" He asked just for clarification. "Call off the engagement?" She nodded sympathetically. "Oh, thank god," he'd sighed in relief. She'd laughed and they'd finished their dinner.

But people had been disappointed. expected him to suffer. And he'd gotten sick of the pitying glances. So when Charlie had bitched about his arse of a roommate up and leaving, sticking him with six months left on a lease, he'd jumped at the chance to get away. So he'd packed up and moved to Norway for half a year and life in London moved on. Hermione had finished law school, the twins had expanded their business, Harry had attained his life's goal.

He grabbed the bottle from the blonde prat and handed it to Harry. Harry smiled, "Damn, Ron. Thanks. SEV," he called towards the room he had just came from. Harry's aforementioned life's goal appeared in the kitchen doorway in his usual black slacks and black button down. He held a small dish towel in his hands.

"What?" he nodded towards the red-head, "Weasley."

 Harry held the bottle out, "Look what Ron brought us"

Six months ago, when he had returned from Norway, it had been a shock to walk into Harry's apartment to see their old college Chemistry professor sprawled on the couch. Or perhaps not as much of a surprise as it should have been. Harry had developed a crush on the Intro to Chemistry their first year of college. How many times had he had to poke a daydreaming Harry during lectures? It was amazing the boy had passed, but pass he had, with a new life goal. And when Harry Potter wanted something, he usually got it.

"If my flan burns because you wanted to show me a bottle of scotch, Potter, you get no dessert." He grabbed the bottle from Harry and eyed the label. "Not bad, Ronald. Draco, grab some glasses." He took the bottle and walked back to the kitchen. Draco grabbed four glasses from the nearby bar and the three men followed the older one.

And perhaps that had been the biggest shock of all. Two months ago he had stopped by to discuss a business opportunity with Harry and a half dressed, bleary eyed Draco Malfoy had stumbled from the guest bedroom. Apparently, their blond nemesis from Hogwarts Academy was Severus' godson. He had gotten into a fight with his father and been kicked out until he "could see reason." Which, according to Harry, meant marrying the daughter of a long time business associate. Harry had begged him to at least be civil to the prat and, so far, he had done a decent job. Even if the ferret did make his blood boil quicker than anyone he'd ever met.

Severus had the bottle opened and began filling the glasses Draco placed on the counter. Harry passed them out before hopping up onto the counter and Severus moved over to check the oven while the other two men leaned against opposite counters. Ron beside Harry's legs and Draco across from them.

Ron stared down into the brown liquid and watched it swirl in his glass. He felt Harry lean down, felt his mouth brush the top of his hair in a familiar kiss. Harry had always been overly affectionate and Ron had been used to it long before Harry had ever revealed he was gay. He had, at one point, offered to restrain himself if Ron felt uncomfortable but Ron had simply told him as long as Harry didn't expect him to take him to bed he was okay with the affection. Harry had laughed and only said Ron wasn't his type. "You going?" He asked softly. He shrugged. He wanted to support his friend but, at the same time, he didn't want to see the pitying looks. He took a sip of the scotch. "I could set you up with a hot blond."

He sorted and his eyes met curious grey. He pulled his eyes away and smiled up at Harry. "I'd take you but your lover might get jealous," he teased his best mate.

"If you are quite done whispering sweet nothings in each others ears," Severus cut in, "Harry get your fine arse off the counter and get the wine. Dinner's ready."

Harry reached out and grabbed his lover's arm, pulling him closer before pushing himself off the counter to slide down Severus' body. "That's not what you said last night." He pressed his lips to Severus'.

"Hush up, brat," Severus told him as he pulled away and Harry moved to get the wine for dinner.

Draco pushed off the counter and headed to the table, Ron followed. "They always like that?"

Draco nodded. "And unfortunately Harry wasn't just teasing when he said that bit about about the counter."

He wondered if Draco still had an issue with Harry being with Severus. He knew Draco had caused a rift early on in the relationship that had nearly broken Harry. "Why unfortunately?"

Draco finished off his scotch and pulled out a chair to sit in. "Because I was home at the time."

He felt the blush on his cheeks at the implications of the blonde's words.  Harry and Severus arrived at the table with the wine and dinner. Severus was an amazing cook and in no time all four men were enjoying a wonderful meal, conversation flowing as freely as the wine. By the time they were ready for Severus' delicious flan the wine was gone and Harry grabbed the bottle of scotch to fill the glasses. After dessert, they moved to the living room floor, settling against furniture as opposed to on it. Harry and Severus against the love seat and Draco and Ron on the floor across from them, against opposite ends of the full length couch.

"My offer still stands," Harry told Ron as they settled against the couch.

Ron waved his hand and drank down his scotch. I don't need a pity date, Harry. I'll already have to deal with the stares." He nodded appreciatively as Severus refilled his glass.

"No one's going to look at you like that, Ron," Harry reassured him. Ron stared down into his glass, not wanting to contradict his best mate but knowing he was wrong.

"How is the online business going?" Severus spoke into the empty silence.

Ron shot him a grateful glance, "Good. Real good. Since I took over, the guys have been able to develop some interesting products."

They spent the next half hour discussing the joke/magic shop Ron's twin brothers had started several years ago. They had expanded last year and had decided to start taking online orders. Ron had agreed to take over this and other aspects of the store to give his brothers time to develop and improve their own line of products. The conversation moved on to other topics, Draco even adding his own opinions every so often. At some point, they finished off the scotch Ron had brought and Draco produced another bottle of the same label. Ron shot him a look of disbelief and Draco only shrugged. They were half way through the second bottle of scotch (Their third bottle of alcohol for those counting)  when Harry suddenly pitched forward on his hands and knees. He grabbed Ron around the neck and pulled him forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead before resting his own forehead against Ron's.

"Don't run away again, Ronnie. I was so lost without you."

He shoved Harry back. "Get off me you sentimental drunk." Harry fell back against Severus who pulled him sideways into his lap. "I'm not going anywhere."

Harry pouted at him. "Promise?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes. Besides, I did _not_ run away."

Harry must have finally realized he was sitting in Severus' lap because he suddenly became very interested in running his hands up and down the man's chest.

"Yes you did," Draco snorted.

He turned towards the blonde. "Shut up, Malfoy. You weren't there."

"No," the blonde agreed, "but I heard all about it."

"I went to Norway to help my brother." Not that he owed the man any sort of explanation.

"How convenient that big brother needed help just months after baby Weasley got his heart broken."

"Fuck off," though the words held little venom. He turned back to see Harry had Severus' shirt unbuttoned, his hands roaming over the pale chest, and the two men were kissing passionately. Harry turned in Severus' lap to straddle him, pressing his hips against the man. Harry moved his mouth to Severus' neck and the older man tossed his head back against the cushion, eyes closed and soft moans falling from his lips. "Damn, Harry."

He turned at the soft chuckle to see the blonde sipping his drink. "Your friend is a horny drunk, by the way." Malfoy informed him.

His eyes widened in horror. "This is a common occurrence?"

"Not too common."

"And you just sit there and watch?" He asked in disgust.

A horrified look crossed the blonde's face. "Hell, no. I'm usually locked in my room by this point."

He turned automatically at the soft "Yes, Harry." Harry's hands were between them, most likely working on Severus' belt. He kicked at the pair, his foot connecting with Harry's leg. "Oi. Mate."

"Fuck off,Ron," Harry mumbled against Severus' neck.

He turned pleading eyes on the blonde. "I can't fucking leave. I'm drunk."

The blonde prat laughed and grabbed the scotch before pulling himself up. "Come on. We can hide in my room. I have a stereo."

Confused as to why the man would mention a stereo he pulled himself up and stumbled down the hall after him. The room wasn't what he was expecting. There were no personal moments decorating the dresser save the previously mentioned stereo, the small desk held a forest green laptop and a single book rested on one of the bedside tables. A large four-poster bed took up the majority of the room. Malfoy motioned towards it. "Guess you can crash here for the night. They'll move at some point but there's no telling when." He glared at the red-head. "But you'll have to share. I'm not giving up my bed for a weasel."

"I'll do my best not to kill you in my sleep," he said as he toed his shoes off and sat down on the soft bed. Malfoy handed him the scotch as he pulled his boots off. He realized he had left his glass in the living room. He was _not_ going back out there. He shrugged and took a sip from the bottle. It sloshed against his lips as the mattress sunk behind him, indicating Malfoy had moved onto the bed. Malfoy reached around him and grabbed the bottle from his hands before taking a swig. As if by mutual consent, they settled against the headboard, passing the bottle back and forth.

"I didn't leave because my heart got broken," he said after a minute of silence, unsure why he felt the need to defend his actions. He saw the blonde turn his head towards him out of the corner of his eye.

He huffed and sat back against the headboard. "Sure."

He took a swig. "No, really. When she called off the wedding I was relieved."

The blonde eyed him, "Harry never said-"

"Harry didn't know." They sat in silence.

_"Oh, Severus. Gods that mouth. YES! I'm going to fuck it so hard."_

He had never thought about Harry's sex life before, but the words floating through the door brought a mental image of the stern professor on his knees, Harry's cock in his mouth. He snorted, "I never knew my best mate was so filthy."

Draco laughed. "That's nothing. It gets worse. Want me to turn on the stereo?"

He thought about it for a second.

_"Oh, fuck! Shite, yes. Suck it."_

He couldn't hold the laughter in and Malfoy joined in a few seconds later.

_"Oh, SEV."_

He motioned towards the stereo and Malfoy grabbed a remote off the table and pushed a button. He eyed the blonde as a familiar song filled the air.

"Never pegged you for a Green Day fan, Malfoy." The blonde just shrugged and they sat in silence, listening to Billie Joe sing about walking alone. He finally spoke. "How long are you going to be here, Malfoy?"

"Preferably all night. I'm not ready to go face-" he waved his hand towards the door, "that."

He grabbed the scotch from Malfoy. "That's not what I meant."

The man shrugged. "I don't know. I thought Father would have relented by now. It's not bad. Severus is a great cook and Harry can play a decent game of chess."

He snorted. "You mean it's not much of a challenge to beat him."

The blonde shrugged again. "Whatever. It's not a bad arrangement. Well, except for the nightly fuck sessions."

"I thought you said it wasn't all the time?"

"I said he didn't get drunk all the time. But the loud sex is a nightly thing. Makes it hard to bring anyone home."

That threw him off, "You date a lot?"

"No. Maybe that's why my dad is still holding out. What about you? You date?"

He shook his head. "No. But _not_ because I'm nursing a broken heart," he added quickly.

Malfoy took the bottle. "Why then?"

"Tryin' to figure things out." He saw Malfoy nod and turned to study the man beside him. "When I was in Norway," he felt compelled to elaborate and grey eyes turned to meet his, "There was this guy, our neighbor." He closed his eyes, remembering. Sky blue orbs. White teeth framed by pink lips. Smooth, dirty blonde hair. "We hung out a bit, became decent friends. He kissed me."

"And?" came the soft voice.

He opened his eyes and shrugged. "I don't know. I was in shock so I didn't really react. I mean, I'd only ever been with 'Mione. It was... different."

"Lavender," the blonde said softly after a minute of silence.

Ron turned startled eyes on the man. "What?"

"You dated Lavender Brown for most of sixth year."

"Yeah, well..." He let the words trail off and they sat there staring forwards, lost in their own thoughts as the last song ended and the CD player switched CDs automatically.

_"Oh fuck yeah, Harry. Harder, baby."_

"Are you a screamer?" He didn't know where the question came from. Hermione hadn't been, she'd only moaned softly. He'd always felt he had to hold back on his own vocalizations, afraid of ruining it for her.

"Never been fucked by a guy, so I wouldn't know."

He snorted and they fell silent again. The song ended.

_"Gods, Sev. I'm so close"_

"You ever think about it?" Where were these thoughts coming from? He stared forward, it seemed easier than having this conversation face to face.

"Getting fucked by a guy? I listen to _that_ almost every night. Kind of hard not to wonder. I've never been _that_ enthusiastic with a girl, though."

"Do you think you'd rather top or bottom?" He could feel the blood filling his lax penis, amazed at how even his voice stayed.

"Wouldn't mind trying both but, Severus says bottoming is best. Harry says it's because he likes to loose control. Can't really do that on top. What about you?"

He shrugged. "Never really thought about it. But I think," he paused and turned to meet the penetrating grey eyes, he could almost picture them blazing with desire, pupils blown as the man writhed beneath him. "I think I'd like to make someone loose control. Have someone scream my name when they come, instead of just whispering it." Grey eyes studied blue for several long minutes.

"I would," it was said so softly he'd have missed it if he hadn't been watching those pink lips.

"You offering?" Was that- hope in his voice? Surely not.

Malfoy nodded and, as if he were afraid Ron would laugh at him and push him from the bed, slowly leaned closer to him. Too slow. He grabbed the blonde's shirt, the silky fabric sensuous against his skin, and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together. He teased his tongue against Draco's succulent lips and pushed against the soft flesh, Draco opened and let him in. Their tongues met in a fierce battle, pushing, stroking, sucking each other. He tasted scotch and the caramelized flan they'd had for dessert. Draco moaned against his mouth and he pushed the smaller man back against the bed, moving over him. He straddled his waist, his arse brushing against Draco's straining erection. They moaned and he reached between them to unbutton the blonde's shirt. He kissed his way down the stubbled jawline, the tiny hairs pricking his tender lips. Draco's hands moved up his thighs, over his hips, and yanked the shirt from his jeans. He ran his tongue over Draco's neck, sucking on the salty flesh and the blonde moaned, the sound sent shivers coursing down his spine. Even that soft sound was louder the 'Mione's loudest moan.

"Fuck, Draco. You taste amazing." He kissed his way down his neck to the prominent collar bone. "Skin and bones. Fuck. I'm afraid I'll break you."

"I promise you won't, Ron. Unless you plan on stopping," his long, thin fingers slid under the shirt and pushed it up his muscled body.

Ron continued down his body, uncovering a pink nipple from the shirt and covering it with his mouth. Draco hissed as his tongue slid over the hardening bud. Coarse fingers brushed across the other nipple and Draco bucked beneath him. He sucked and squeezed at the precious nubs. Draco's fingers moved along his toned abs, grasping at him.

"Ron. Ron. Ron." Draco tugged at the shirt and he pulled back to let the blonde pull it over his head. He took the opportunity to push Draco's shirt off him. "Fuck," Draco said, staring at his chest. "Are you covered in freckles?"

"I'll let you tell me that in the morning," he smirked.

Draco ran his fingers through the coarse red hair on his chest and pressed his lips to Ron's. He pulled back gasping. "I want to feel this against my body," his fingers tugged at the curls. "So much fucking red hair. it's beautiful."

Ron chuckled. "I thought you were supposed to be screaming for me."

Draco dropped back to the pillow, arms spread out. "Then make me scream, Ronald Weasley."

"Gladly," he growled and lowered his mouth to the opposite nipple. He sucked and nipped and Draco was soon moaning under him again, writhing and pressing his hard cock against him.

Draco's hands pulled at his jeans and moments later he moaned around the nipple as Draco's long fingers slid around his aching cock. "Dammit, Ron. How big are you? Shite. Is that gonna fit?"

He chuckled and moved his mouth to Draco's ear. "'Mione never could take it all either. I'll be gentle, I promise." He sucked on his earlobe and Draco began palming his shaft. Ron made quick work of the buttons on Draco's pants and soon Draco's thick member was filling his hand. "Mmm. Not too shabby yourself, Malfoy." He swiped a thumb over the leaking head and Draco moaned as he pulled at the tender flesh.

"Oh, fuck, Ron. Yes," and pushed his hips up.

He ran his tongue along Draco's ear. "I want to taste you, Draco. I want your come filling my mouth."

"Oh, shite, Ron."

He moved down his pale body, pressing kisses along his chest and torso. He slipped from Draco's hand and the blonde moaned in disappointment. He peppered kisses across Draco's stomach and slid his hand from around Draco's cock, grasping the man's thighs as he ran his tongue along the underside of the hot member. He wrapped his lips around the head and Draco gasped. He licked at the tip, tasting the biter pre-cum. Draco bucked beneath him as he sucked at the tip.

"Oh, fuck. Ron." He pushed down, taking Draco in until he hit the back of his throat, amazed at how natural the act seemed to come to him. "Shite. oh, Ron. No!" He was jerked back by the hair. "Stop. I'm sorry. Wait." Ron looked at him, confused and disappointed. "I'm drunk, Ron. Once I come I'll pass out."

Ah. He smiled wickedly. "Pity. Can't have you pass out before you're screaming my name." He looked regretfully down at the glistening cock. "Next time then."

Draco looked at him. "Will there be a next time, Ron?"

Ron shrugged. "I'm liking it so far, Draco. But maybe we should discuss it in the morning when we're sober." Draco nodded and he found himself hoping that the blonde's answer was the same as his. "How 'bout right now we worry about getting these pants off."

He rolled from Draco and pushed out of his jeans as the blonde shoved his own pants off and tossed them to the floor. Draco rolled over and pulled open the drawer in the bedside table. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. Draco looked at them skeptically, obviously he had bought them for himself and, though he was by no means small, Ron had to admit the man's own substantial size was no comparison to his own. Draco eyed Ron's waving cock over his shoulder and licked his lips nervously. "I, uh. I don't think my condoms will fit you."

He laughed and moved over Draco, pinning him against the bed as his large dick rubbed against Draco's arse. He placed two square black packets on the table and grabbed the lube from his soon to be lover's hands. "I always carry my own."

Draco relaxed beneath him. "Oh thank god."

He chuckled. "You're quite adorable, Draco. But if you tell anyone I said that I'll deny it." He ran his hand down Draco's side and he felt the man shiver beneath him. He continued the caress down his hips and over the small arse. He slid a finger down the thin crack and stopped at the small puckered hole. He rubbed against it, teasing it and Draco moaned.

"Oh, fuck, Ron. Please tell me you know what you're doing."

"I told you I was trying to figure things out," he whispered against his ear. "But if I've learned anything from being best friends with Hermione Granger it's how to research." He moved back, freeing Draco and lightly slapped his arse. "On your knees, Malfoy."

Draco eagerly obeyed as he squeezed lube onto his fingers and eyed the rounded arse. So delectable. He grabbed Draco's chin with his free hand and turned his head so he could press his lips to Draco's. Draco opened for him and he slid his tongue in, caressing the soft muscle that had lashed out at him so many times in their youth. His finger found the puckered hole and gently pressed in. He felt Draco stiffen slightly. "Relax, babe." The blonde nodded and he distracted him with kisses along his neck and ears, finding a particularly sensitive spot just behind his left ear. He slid a second finger in and worked at stretching the virgin hole. He slowly moved his fingers in and out, searching for that sweet spot he'd read about in his research. Draco was moaning and moving against his hand when his fingers brushed over something. Draco's entire body jerked.

"Holy fucking shite, Ron."

He chuckled. "Again?"

Draco nodded and pressed back against his hand. "Yes. Yes, please."

He pressed his fingers in and rubbed across the spot again. Draco arched his arse up, "oh fuck. Yes."

He hit it again, memorizing the location. Draco moaned and panted as he slid a third finger in to begin stretching him, getting him ready for his cock. He was already dripping in anticipation. He couldn't ever recall being this desperate for Hermione. He fucked his fingers in and out of Draco.

"Please. Please, Ron. Oh, fuck. Oh gods. I need you. Wanted you for so long. Please don't make me wait anymore."

He froze at Draco's words and the man seemed to realize what he'd just admitted. He dropped his head onto his pillow. "Fuck."

He smiled to himself and slowly pulled his fingers from Draco's arse before pushing them back in just as slow. "Have you, Draco? Have you thought of me fucking you? Ramming my cock in your arse"

Draco nodded into the pillow as he continued his slow ministrations. "Y-yes."

He felt a sort of power surge through him at Draco's confession. "How long, Draco?" Draco didn't answer and he ran his fingers over his prostate. "How long?"

Draco moaned and bucked his hips, "S-since second year. When you y-yelled at me for calling her _that_ name. Oh god, Ron. Yes."

He increased the pace a tiny bit. "Good. Because one of the things I've been trying to figure out the last two months is how to get into those damn tight-arse jeans you wear." He pressed against his prostate again.

"Y-you have?"

He pressed a kiss to his neck before moving behind him. He pulled his fingers from Draco and grabbed one of the black packets. He tore it open, "So don't you think we've waited long enough?"

"Gods yes," Draco moaned.

He slid the condom on and added more lube. He pressed the head against Draco's hole. "It's going to hurt a little, Dray. I'm sorry. If it gets too much let me know." Draco nodded and he rubbed his hand along Draco's back. "Relax." He continued the stroking and murmured soothing words as he pushed into him. With one final push he breached the tight outer ting and Draco tensed with a sharp gasp. He leaned over and pressed kisses against the man's spine. "That's the worst, baby, I'm in. Just relax. I got you." His hand moved around Draco's hip to stroke the softening erection. His touch was enough to distract Draco and before he knew it he was sliding deeper into Draco, his hips working in a gentle push and pull to get the man to take as much of him as he could. Draco quickly began to match his rhythm, pressing back against him and incoherent words tumbled from his lips. He tried to slow the man as he saw more and more of his long prick disappearing into the man. "Draco," he gasped, "you'll take too much," he tried to warn him. "Don't push yourself, babe. It's okay if you don't- OH! Bloody fucking hell, Draco. Oh shite. I've never- oh gods. Stop moving or I'm going to come." He grabbed the man's hips to hold him still while he adjusted to the sensation of being fully embedded in Draco's tight cavern. He took several long, deep breaths. "Feeling pretty proud of yourself there, Malfoy?"

Draco panted beneath him. "Damn straight, Weasley."

"I don't think either of us can make that clam anymore, Dray."

Draco's laugh slid into a groan as he wriggled against him. "You feel so incredible, Ron. Fuck. I think- I think I need you to move. Please. I need you."

"Okay," he panted, "okay, Dray." he pulled out most of the way before pushing back in.

"Oh, Ron." he moved again, in and out, sliding in the tight hole as his body hummed with overwhelming pleasure. In and out as Draco panted beneath him. "Faster. Please," Draco begged.

He increased his pace. "Fuck, Draco. So fucking tight."

"Take it, Ron," Draco moaned. "Fuck me hard. Claim my arse. It's all yours. Take me."

"Bloody hell, Draco. Yes." He slammed into him harder, taking care to run his dick over Draco's prostate. Over and over, sliding into Draco's tight heat as the room echoed with their moans and the music flowed from the stereo.

"Ron. Ron, I need- I need-" he slid a hand around to grasp Draco's thick cock and he pumped it in rhythm to his thrusts. He felt Draco's body begin to tighten around him.

"Come on, baby. Fucking come for me, Draco. Let me feel it." He could feel his own impending orgasm as his balls began to tighten.

He thrust harder. Once. Twice. "Oh fuck. Oh. Oh. RON!"

It was the sound of his name falling so desperately from Draco's lips rather than the feel of his arse clenching around his prick or the feel of Draco's dick throbbing in his hand, covering his rough skin with the warm come that pushed him over the edge. He pushed into Draco as his seed shot from his body "Dray!" filing the man's arse.

 

Draco Malfoy was dependable. He could be counted on to constantly disappoint his father. He could be counted on to lash out with anger and insults when he was hurt or humiliated. He could be counted on to provide his godfather with a shoulder to cry on when he fought with the man he loved, even if said man was one Harry Potter, bane of Draco's teenage years. He could be counted on to be fiercely loyal to those he loved, which was why he had never spoken a word against Harry since that first incident. And he could be counted on to regret over-indulgence in the early light of the morning.

He winced as the sunlight filtered through a crack in the curtains and slashed across his closed eyes. He mentally took stock. His head hurt, pounded really. Expected. His mouth was dry as cotton. Also expected. His eyes felt crusted over. Again, expected. His back hurt. Okay, that was knew. There was something crusted on his thigh. Alarm began to set in. His arse hurt. Fuck. Memories of sitting on the floor, watching Harry hump Severus. Not completely unexpected. And he'd moved to his room. Normal. With Ron Weasley. Ronald "I want to worship his body with my tongue" Weasley. Not normal. There had been more drinking, more conversation. And then kissing. Definitely not normal.

Fuck. Ron would hate him, even more than he already did. Harry would probably kick him out for taking advantage of his best friend. He stifled a moan and rolled over. Right into strong arms and a firm body. He stiffened as a breath of warm air ghosted across his ear.

"Have you decided if you regret it or not?"

The deep rich voice sent shivers down his spine. He turned in Ron's arms but still couldn't bring himself to look in the man's eyes. "I told you last night I've wanted this for years, Ron. I only regret that you might regret it."

Ron's arms tightened around him, pulling him closer. One hand moved up his body and lifted his chin. Grey eyes met blue. "I meant what I said last night too, Draco. I'd like to give us a chance, if that's what you want."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. "You're sure?"

Ron smiled at him and nodded. He pressed his lips to Draco's for a long, sensual kiss, his hands sliding down the thin body to stroke his growing cock. Ron pulled back and smiled slyly at him. "I meant _everything_ I said, Draco," he pressed his palm against the hardened member on the word "everything" and Draco blushed at the memory of what Ron had wanted to do "next time." Ron pushed the covers back and moved over him, settling between his knees to spread him open. He moaned at the erotic sight of Ron kneeling between him, pressing kisses to his stomach.

"You do, you know," Draco gasped.

"Mmm?" Ron asked as his tongue dipped into Draco's naval.

"Have f-freckles all over your body."

Ron looked up at him, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Do I?"

Draco nodded and gave him a sly smile of his own. "Perhaps I'll map them with my tongue."

He watched Ron's eyes dilate even more, the black almost swallowing the blue. "Soon, please."

Draco arched an eyebrow, a move he had learned from his godfather, "Maybe."

Ron lowered his head and his tongue flicked across the head of his dick before tracing down his hot flesh. He moaned as Ron sucked him deep into his mouth, his tongue working around the thick head and taking him deep once more, swallowing his length with barely a hitch in his breathing.

"How are you so fucking good at this, Ronald Weasley?"

Ron pulled off, "Not really sure. But I like it."

"Me too," Draco smiled, running his fingers through Ron's hair and pushing his head back down. Ron took his cue and wrapped his lips around Draco's dick. Draco moaned as Ron cupped his balls and massaged them as the head of his cock slid along the back of Ron's throat. One finger slipped further down towards Draco's hole and he wriggled his hips to give the man room to work. Ron ran his tongue across the tip and Draco moaned in appreciation.

"Draco. Do you know- Holy Mother of- HARRY!"

Ron jerked from Draco's dick and scrambled off of him, pulling the covers over them as Harry appeared in the door behind a distraught looking Severus. True to his hair color (Which was indeed his natural color and Draco could attest to that now) Ron's entire body flushed a deep pink. Harry took in the scene and doubled over with laughter.

"What the hell, Severus? Knock." Draco yelled, trying to hold back his own blush "I pay my part of the fucking rent." But even with Harry laughing uproariously and Severus gawking in horror, the sight of Ron so deliciously red had him hard. Or still hard. And eager to get rid of his roommates. "What do you want?"

"Harry was worried Ronald might have attempted to make it home last night. But we see you have taken care of our guest." Severus recovered finally.

"Fuck off," Draco snarled, ready to get back to what they had been doing. His eyes drifted to the bedside table, verifying his memory from last night. One condom left.

"Bloody brilliant, mate," Harry finally spoke and Draco turned his attention to him. "Bloody fucking brilliant. So do I get to tell Hermione who your plus one is or are you going to make her sweat it out?"

He looked over as Ron's hand slid across his thigh. "I suppose it would be cruel to cause her more stress on her wedding day. I suppose you can tell her at the wedding rehearsal."

Harry laughed, "Alright, Mate. Severus is making breakfast when you two get dressed." He grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him from the room.

"You're friend-" Severus gasped, "was mauling my godson."

"Really?" Harry winked at them as he pulled the door closed. "Perhaps you'd like to show me _exactly_ what they were doing."

Ron shook his head in exasperation and turned to Draco. "Is that okay? I mean, you don't have to go to the wedding with me-"

Draco placed a finger over his lips, "I would be honored to attend the Granger-Krum wedding with you, Ron. But I think we have a bit of unfinished business to attend to."

"Oh?" Ron teased.

"Mmm," Draco nodded and slipped his arms around Ron's neck. "I think you said something about wanting a taste."

Ron smiled as his hand slid the sheet from Draco's lap, the soft fabric slithering across his sensitive erection. "I do believe I did, Mr. Malfoy."

 

 


End file.
